There is an increasing demand for reducing development time as the product life cycles of electrical household appliances are becoming shorter over the recent years. This leads to an increasing demand as well for the reduction of verification steps in the development of embedded software programs. To reduce the verification steps, there are ongoing studies for a verification system which automatically evaluates a user program of a microcomputer (for example, see the Patent Document 1).
Referring to FIG. 12, a conventional verification system is described below. The verification system has a host computer 2 and a user system 1 (hereinafter, may be called target system or a target apparatus) which are respectively provided with structural elements described below. A verification apparatus on the host computer 2 is provided with a command controller 121 and a communication controller 124. The command controller 121 has an evaluation result comparison device 123 and a command execution device 122. The user system 1 is equipped with a communication control device 102 (including a data receiver 103 and a data transmitter 104), a command determination device 105, a user memory 108, a synchronous command processing device 106, and a non-synchronous command processing device 107.
In the conventional verification system, a command to operate functions of a real time OS on the user system 1 is outputted from the command controller 121 of the verification apparatus on the host computer 2 to control the user program for verification.